1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery module and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to the battery module and the manufacturing method of the battery module that apply an integrated holder frame for universal usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, due to price hike of oil and rising of environmental awareness, researches have been devoted to development in new energies for vehicles, such as the biodiesel, the fuel battery, the solar energy, the wind energy and any the like. On the other hand, in the current stage of vehicle development, electric cars are the mainstream for carrying the new energies. In general, the battery module for the electric cars usually includes a plurality of battery cells, a positive pole electrode holder and a negative pole electrode holder. In an assembly of the battery module, the battery cells can be arranged in series or in parallel.
However, while in producing the battery module, an integrated positive-pole holder frame and an integrated negative-pole holder frame shall be manufactured individually so as to establish electrical coupling of positive poles and negative poles of the battery cells, respectively. To meet various applications of the battery module, different molds with specific dimensions shall be required definitely. In practice, these molds would cost a lot, and thus would increase the cost in manufacturing the battery module well as the electric cars.
In addition, while in connecting the bases to the aforesaid integrated positive-pole holder frame and the integrated negative-pole holder frame, a metal-welding process is usually applied to electrically connect the integrated holder frame and the corresponding bus. However, such a connection means leaves little room for adjusting contact resistance between the bus and the integrated holder frame. Also, in this application, two problems of “difficult to adjust contact resistance” and “non-uniformed distributed contact resistance” are usually met. Hence, an improvement upon manufacturing of the battery module is definitely necessary to the art.